Almost is never enough!
by hungryybishop
Summary: A dead body in England, that s where it all started..but the case is weirder than the team ever thought! What does Tommy s family have to do with the boy and what other suprising things will he find out about his life? (Story is better than the summary :D)
1. A morning like any other

Almost is never enough…

Hey guys! So this is my very first fanfiction on here. Excuse my English, it´s not my native language, but I hope that you will understand everything just fine.

This is a story of Crossing Lines; the main character in the story is Tommy McConel…and surprisingly another person, which I created in my imagination ;)

So, if you want to find out who this person is, follow my story

I would love it, if you would leave some Reviews for me. It would help me to see what I can to better with the next chapters.

And now, have fun and enjoy this new Fanfiction

Chapter 1) A morning like every other morning.

Tommy came down the stairs to the bureau whistling and he only sees Arabela sitting at her desk.

„Wow, you are full of joy this morning? That sounds like something new!", said Arabela.

„A good morning to you too!", is all what Tommy responded to her.

„Where are my favorites, the German and the Italian?" Since last week, we started to call Sebastian and Eva like that.

„They are in Sebastian´s lab! Eva found something weird and wanted Sebastian to look something up for her!"

„Doesn´t everything sound weird for Eva?"

„Does it?!" That´s when the young Italian came to the room and stopped behind Tommy.

„No…i mean…no, i meant weird like…", but Tommy couldn´t find the right words.

„It´s fine, Tommy!", Eva laughed.

„What did you find?", asked the Irish.

„Well, I wasn´t able to figure it out yet..there was a report about a dead boy in England and there was something weird about it. I can´t tell you what it was, but there was something which just did not fit in there…Sebastian is checking up some details for me at the moment.."

„Doesn´t my special friend from Scotland Yard know anything, which could possibly be useful for you?"

„Tommy, it´s just…i don´t know..I have a weird feeling, okay? And it´s not our case, so we aren´t allowed to ask him for anything helpful, because he would not tell us anything..", and with that, Eva left.

A few moment later, Carl and Louis were entering the bureau.

„Good morning!", greeted Louis Arabela and Tommy and they gave it back to him.

„Are Eva and Sebastian already there?", asked Hickman.

„Yeah, they are in his lab. Eva found something weird and they are looking up some stuff right now..", explained Tommy.

„Again?!", asked the Major.

„Yeah, again! That´s her!", said Tommy and with that, everyone went to their desks, when suddenly Eva came back to the room….

TBC


	2. What!

Hey guys!

Thanks to everyone who already read my story J

But I´ve got a problem: I can´t see my story on here! L it´s not with the others! Is it just me who does not see it?

Well, anyway, here´s to Chapter 2, where Tommy and the Team travels to the UK and they find out something quite shocking (maybe in a good, maybe in a bad way, we dont know yet ;))

So, I hope you guys will enjoy the new chapter J

**Chapter 2) What?!**

„I knew there was something weird about it!"

„What are you talking about, Eva?", Arabela asked.

„The dead boy in the UK. There was something weird about it and I finally figured out what. I think, you guys should take a look, especially you!", she pointed at Tommy.

„Okay, and why especially me?", asked Tommy confused.

„Just come with me, i think it will explain itself!"

And with this, everyone stood up and followed Eva into the conference room und everyone sat down on his chair at the huge table which stood in the middle of the room.

„Okay, Eva! So what´s up?", the Major asked finally.

„Well", she began and moved to the screen on the wall, „this is Sean Miller, he is 17 years old and he was from Belfast. He was murdered in the morning, two days ago. Shot. His body also showed some signs of a pretty bad fight. He was found in the North of England, near a lake."

„Okay, but what exactly is so specially about this?", asked the American.

„Do you see this huge, black dot on his wrist?", Eva wanted to know.

Sebastian zoomed closer to the dot on the screen, so they could see it better.

„No…", exclaimed Tommy. It seemed like he knew, what this meant.

„This is a tattoo, which all inhabitants of the Traveller Camp are wearing. He came from there. Furthermore, Sebastian was able to hack into the cell phone of the victim. His last call went to the Camp, five minute before he died. I´m so sorry, Tommy, but I guess your family is somehow involved into this..", said Eva, but she could not look him into the eyes.

Tommy jumped out of his chair.

„Tommy!", screamed Louis.

„What?! What do you want?", asked the Irish pretty angry.

„Where do you want to go?"

„Where I want to go?! To Ireland, to my family…i want to ask what they know about this before my best friend Miles Lennon goes to the camp and arrests tons of people who may not be guilty.."

„We do not have a permission to go there! You can´t go there, especially not alone! Did you forget about the bounty?!", said Arabela.

„ I need to go there! I don´t care about this damn bounty!"

„Tommy, keep calm! I already talked to Lennon!", Sebastian told him.

„You did what? Did you tell him about this?"

„Well, I didn´t need to tell him, he works there, you remember? He assured me that he won´t do anything until we arrive. He called Dorn and asked him to bring us on the case."

„He did what? What´s suddenly wrong with him?"

„Tommy, as long as we do not have the permission, nobody will fly there, especially you, got it?", said the Major.

„Yes,, but I really can´t wait any longer.."

„You don´t need to wait any longer, Tommy!" Suddenly Dorn came up from behind.

„The court gave you the permission to work on the case, together with the Scotland Yard. So you can fly over there tonight!"

You needn´t to tell this twice to Tommy; he actually sprinted off to his desk and grabbed his Go-bag.

The others slowly started moving to there tables.

„I´ll wait in the car!", Tommy shouted and with that he went up the stairs.

„Thanks, Dorn!", Louis thanked Michael.

„You´re welcome, but you should keep an eye on your Irish dude. I have a feeling that this case might turn out quite complicated and difficult."

„What do you mean?", asked the Major worried.

„Good luck with your investigation. Call me when you are back in The Hague."

Still confused about this, the team was off to the UK.

Later this afternoon, the Team arrived in England, where they were greeted by Miles Lennon.

„It´s good to see you all again!"

„Yeah, very good!", answered Tommy in a very sarcastic way and Eva, Sebastian and Arabela weren´t able to hide a smile.

„We´ll drive to my bureau, where we can talk how we will go on!", said Miles.

Arriving there, they went to a huge, bright conference room.

„Finally I´m able to see something of this building here! Last time, I needed to rest into a cell which wasn´t that comfortable.", said Tommy.

„What a misery…", answered Lennon ironically.

„So, what do you know?", asked Hickman.

„Well, not more than you guys do. His name was Sean Miller, 17 years old from Belfast and he has connections to the Traveller Camp of the McConels!"

„Are you sure about that? That you say that some people are guilty just because you do not like them?", said Tomy.

„Tommy!", the Major looked at Tommy with and quite angry face.

„Yeah, we are a 100% sure, that this camp really has something to do with this, this time."

„Then I want to go there! Alone, if you don´t mind!", Tommy pleaded.

„Not a chance! We work as a team and we won´t let you go there alone! We will go there together!", said Louis.

„Okay…", Tommy said annoyed and they went to the cars to get to the Camp.

Half an hour later, the team arrived at the camp, in which Tommy spent most of his childhood, until he left it when he was 16.

„I will go there first and talk to them, just saying!", said Tommy and he seemed quite nervous.

„Of course, we are just here to support you!", Louis agreed.

They went to the recreational vehicle of his family; standing in front of it, he wasn´t that sure anymore. Should he knock on the door? What would expect him?

Finally, he knocked on the door and it seemed like no one was at home, but the suddenly the door went open and an older lady with short blonde hair looked carefully out of the vehicle.

„Tommy?!"

„Hey, Mom! It´s been so long since I was here!"

„What are you doing here?! You know that you aren´t supposed to be here!"

„Did I ever pay attention on the rules?"

„What do you want?"

„This is my team: Louis Daniel, Carl Hickman, Eva Vittoria, Sebastian Berger and Arabela Seeger!", he presented the team to his mom.

„What do you guys want here?", she asked him again.

„Where is Dad? And Collin?"

„Your Dad was arrested by the cops of the Scotland Yard and Collin, he wasn´t here since two days. Why? What do you want from us?"

„Sean Miller!"

„What? How?.."

„Sean Miller! Did you know him?"

„Ehm, yes, I did, he lived here with.."

„With whom?", asked Tommy.

„With a young girl!"

„His girlfriend? Where is she?"

„Tommy, i don´t know where she is. Does it really matter? What do you want?"

„Mom, he was murdered two days ago and the evidences are leading to this Camp. So, are you involved, yes or non?"

„What?! He is dead?", his mother seemed quite shocked.

„Yeah, he was shot and beaten up! And he was wearing the traveller tattoo..Lennon and the others, they are going to think that you murdered him.."

„No, that´s something we would not do..especially not him, he was.."

„Mom, what was he?"

„Tommy, I.."His mother sat herself down on the stairs of the vehicle.

„Mom, what´s going on? Can you please finally talk to me?", Tommy became more nervous and also the team.

„I need to tell you something..but please, don´t hate me!"

„I could never…."

„16 years ago, when you left the camp..I got pregnant…with a girl."

It took a while until Tommy finally understood what his mom wanted to tell him.

„Mom, are you trying to say that I have a younger sister which I did not know for like 16 years?"

„You won´t understand this! We couldn´t loose a child…again..we lost Sean and you.."

„But you never actually lost me..I´m still me and I´m still here!"

„But not here! We could really have used your help in the camp, but you just left. I couldn´t just leave her..I could not let that happen..I could not let it happen that she maybe leaves us and the Camp behind.."

„What´s her name?"

„Jade…Jade Emilia McConel. She just turned 16. She was Sean´s girlfriend..Gosh, this will break her heart so bad.."

Tommy was still in shock! He has a sister, which he did not know for 16 years!

The team was also very shocked and they could not believe what they just heard..

„Mom, where is he?"

„No, I can´t let this happen…"

„I want to see her, Mom! Now!"

Suddenly there were steps, very tiny, silent steps behing them which seemed to come closer to the team and Eva slowly turned around.

„Tommy?!", the voice of a young girl whispered….

**TBC**


	3. Why Mom?

**Chapter 3) Why Mom?**

Finally, Tommy started to turn around and he kept looking at the young girl who stood in opposite to him.

She was beautiful and she also looked a bit like him.

Jade had very long, darkbrown hair und also darkbrown eyes, like Bambi.

She was tall and skinny and she wore a blue ripped jeans, a white long sleaves shirt and working boots.

Her facial expression showed shock, emptiness, sadness, all those things, a 16 years old girl should not show.

Tommy still could not believe it and the silence between all of those who were there got unbearable.

To break the silence, Eva started to move towards the young, scared girl.

The girl backed away the closer Eva came.

„Don´t be scared! I won´t hurt you!", Eva tried to calm the girl down.

But the girl get backing away from her until she hit a ton with her back.

Now, Tommy gave it a try, he watched this scene for too long now, and he walked closer to his sister, but suddenly, she shouted: „No, go away! Don´t come any closer!"

Shocked and very supprised by this reaction, Tommy said: „Jade, I know, this isn´t very easy at the moment, but…"

„No, go away! Get away from me! I hate you!", she screamed again and ran away.

Tommy wanted to go after her, but Louis and Carl did not let him.

They will need them here, during the interrogation of his mother.

„Are you serious? I need to talk to her, I need to explain her what´s going on!"

„Do you really think that she would listen to you right now?", Hickman asked.

„She is so confused right now! Suddenly, there is someone who pretends to be her brother. This isn´t that easy. Let her have some time for herself!"

After a break and a long time of silence, Tommy gave up.

„Yeah..yeah..maybe you´re right! But maybe, someone could go and look after her and she needs to be informed and interrogated about Sean Miller."

He looked at Eva, who understood him directly.

„I will go and check on her!", she said and Tommy gave her a nod, thankful for her being the one.

„Okay, Arabela? Sebastian? You will drive back to the Scotland Yard. I want to know everything about Sean Miller and the rest of the Traveller-Camp. Lennon shall helo you with this!", Louis ordered.

„And what about us?", Hickman asked.

„You, Tommy, Eva and me, we will stay right here and interrogate the people here!"

With that, the exercises were splitted and everyone went their own way, to solve them.

* * *

Tommy did not notice any of this. He was like in a trance. Why should she hate him? Why was she so scared? How did she know who he was; did she know about him all the time? The Irish did not understand a word and he got very silent and he started to think a lot, which wasnt that usual for him. He did not even notice when Louis came up to him.

„Tommy..Tommy…Tommy?...DETECTIVE MCCONEL?"

„Yeah, man! What´s going on? No use to scream at me!", the Irish answered annoyed.

„I know that this is not very easy at the moment!"

„Ha, well, this might be true!"

„But I need you here! Fully concentrated! Do you think this will be possible? Otherwise, I will reject you from the case and you will go back to The Hague!"

„Yes, I think I´m able to handle this case, Major! Come on, let´s get it over with!", the Irish told them and he turned around to his mother.

„Well done, Tommy, well done!", she screamed at him.

„What the? You think this is my fault? Are you fucking serious about that, Mom? You did not tell me for 16 years that I had a younger sister and now I´m guilty? What did you tell her about me?", he asked angryly.

„What do you mean?", she tried to play it off.

„Stop it, Mom! You know exactly, what I mean. What did you tell her which made her so scared and made her hating me. I mean, she does not know me and she already hates me!"

„Well, what shall we told her? The truth, nothing, but the truth! She deserved to know that there is someone out there, who betrays his family and brings them into jail, no matter what. That´s what we have told her, Tommy! We said that it´s your fault, that her dad rotts in jail all the time, because of you and your friends who do not want to have us here!"

„My fault?! The only ones, whose fault this is, are Collin and Dad. They are the only ones who are responsible fort his. I do nothing, but my job! And I never ever betrayed my family, just the one time when you begged me to do it, so Collin and Dad got a lower punishment! I would never do this! A family never ever does this!"

„You aren´t a part of this family any longer, Tommy! Since the day you left the camp! That day, you left our family, too!", his mother answered.

„Why Mom? Why do you do this to me? I thought you were the only one who was not against me!", Tommy asked confused.

„I´m no longer on your side! And now, go on and do what you have to do! But stay away from Jade, me and the rest of the camp!"

With that, she disappeared in her vehicle and left Tommy, Carl and Louis behind.

Tommy was still in a shock. His mother, the woman who was always behind his back, no matter what, turned against him. But why? Why the sudden change?

But one thing, he knew for sure: he would not give up that fast and he would not disappear that fast. After all, he still is a McConel and they fight and that´s what he would do, no matter what!

**TBC**


	4. Jade Emilia McConel

**I do not own Crossing Lines, just Jade! :) Btw, Gabriella Pession and Richard Flood are going to get married! I love them so much :) **

**So, now enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4) Jade Emilia McConel**

She needed to get away, just away from this!

What came into his mind?! Just coming back here and pretending that nothing even happened?

She did not know how long she had been running, but when she was at the end of the road, which lead out of the Camp, she stopped and looked around.

Jade sat herself down on a bench and she watched the landscape.

She always came here, when she had enough and she needed some time off.

When Collin or Dad went into jail again, or when the police came to the Camp and arrested the people there for no reason.

But she never ever thought that she would see Tommy coming to the camp.

How dared he to come there after all the stuff her mother told her about him?

Jade did not understand..there were too many questions in her head.

And to make it more worse, Sean is missing and Collin is not there either. Slowly, she began to worry…

* * *

Suddenly, she heard some steps behind her. She jumped on her feet and turned around.

Opposite to her stand the tall, redhaired woman, who stood next to Tommy a few minutes ago.

„Go away! I don´t wanna talk to you!", Jade screamed.

„Jade, my name is Eva and I´m from the..", Eva tried to explain, but got interrupted by Jade.

„I don´t care who you are, where you are from or what you do! Just get away fromm e!"

„Jade, please! You really need to listen to me!"

„Oh, I don´t think so! You turn up here and think, you can do everything here, or at least, that´s what Tommy thinks.!"

„No, that´s not true!"

„Oh, really? Then, what does he want here? After all, what had happened, I would not come back, not if I would not be totally insane.."

„There´s a reason why we are here!"

„Oh, yeah! You want to blame my family for something, they have not done. But believe me, when I say, this time, this will not happen! We are good people! We never did anything wrong!"

„Jade, please! Just give me 5 minutes. I really need to talk to you, about Sean!", Eva begged.

And suddenly, she recognized a change in the girl.

„Sean? Whats wrong with him? How do you know him? What..", the young girl mumbled and Eva suddenly regretted to be the one who has to tell her that terrible news.

„Jade, I think it´s better, when we sit donw there and talk in private.."

„No, I want to know whats going on now! What´s wrong with Sean?"

Eva was not able to tell the girl what had happened.

„Jade, I´m so so sorry, but we have found Sean! He was murdered! I´m really sorry!"

Silence…a very uncomfortable silence came up and it´s like the whole world stopped tunring.

After a while and still with a shocking and confused facial expression on her face, Jade said: „Sean….is…dead? He is…oh my god…No, no, this is not happening! You must be wrong! He no, he, no, he can not be dead, i need him here, with me!" the girl sobbed and a few tears rolled out of her eyes.

„I truly am so sorry about your loss! I know this must be so hard for you right now, but I need you to answer me some questions! Come on, let´s sit down there!",Eva said and she laid her arm around the younger girls shoulder.

* * *

When they sat down, Jade wiped away the tears and turned back to the strong girl, she was before, like nothing even happened.

„What do you want to know?"

„Everything! Tell me everything about him! How was he like, what did he do. How long have you two been together?", Eva said and smiled at the girl.

„Sean came here two years ago. His brother and Collin, my other brother, met somewhere in Belfast. Shortly after this, he decided to come to the Camp. I always was alone. My Mom was always away, Collin was hanging out with some weird friends and Dad was away or in jail. Sean and me, we only saw each others hasty. Some day, when we had a meet up with the Travellers, we ran away together and talked for hours. We developed a strong friendship, which turned into a relationship last year. This was basically the best day of my whole life. At the beginning, we kept it a secret, because my dad and Collin did not like Sean and my mom also did not trust him. Latley, she did. He helped me with all my struggles. Last year, I heard when Mom and Dad discussed about Tommy and I did not know who he is. When I found out, who he was and what he did, I could not believe it. Sean was there for me. He helped me through this rough time."

„What did your parents tell you about Tommy? I mean, you were really paniced and scared, when you saw him! Why is that?", Eva wanted to know.

„Well, what would they have told me? The truth! Tommy betrayed his family, he said at the police that his family are criminals. Because of him, Dad is in jail all the time and I only see him like all two months..but Dad would never do anything criminal. And Collin too! He has Rose and the kids! I can´t imagine that he would do something criminal…he would never bring his family in danger.."

„Well, I need to disappoint you, Jade!"

„What, why? What do you mean?"

„I mean, that your parents told you a lie, all your life. Everything they said about Tommy is wrong."

„And how would you know?"

„I was there when your dad got arrested ones!"

„Excuse me?!"

„It was like two years ago! We had a case in the North of Ireland. Lennon, the leader of the Scotland Yard, thought that their were drugs coming out of this camp here. He was right, they came from here, but from travellers who had been living here for a very small time. Your Dad and Collin were not responsible fort his, but there was a deal with drugs in Wales, where they were participated..and they went into jail for this…the both of them.."

„You´re lying! This can not bet rue! You´re lying!", Jade screamed and jumped on her feet again.

„I would never ever lie about something like that! It´s the truth. Tommy has nothing to do with the fact that your family goes to jail all the time. That´s their own fault. They are caught in some criminal stuff where they can´t find their way out without any help. You need to believe me! Tommy would never betray someone of his family! Therefor he has a heart made out of gold. He would die for each one of you. But what do you guys do? You despise him, because he wanted to have a better life than your brother or your dad! He wanted to do something which would change him. I understand, that you do not believe me, but please, go to him or your family and find it out by yourself! They are lying to you!"

„No, Mom would never lie to me..i mean they are my parents and Collin and.."

„I know how you are feeling right now!"

„You do not know anything! You might think that you know, but you do not!"

Eva did not know, what she needed to do that Jade finally trusts and believes her.

„When I was your age, my parents were killed..", she started and tears began to build in her eyes.

„I have always believed that they were good guys! That´s what children should do! Their parents should be their rolemodels. But my parents weren´t, neither are yours! My Dad was a Mafiaboss in Italy and my Mom helped him with his buisiness. I wondered for years, how it was possible to live in such a huge standard of living..after their death,, I found out the truth and my world began to crash down. Of course I did not want to believe it, but some time later I needed to realize that my parents lied to me my whole life! It hurted and still does, that parents are able to cause you so much pain. But I learned from it, and I got stronger."

„Listen, I..", Jade began.

„No, you listen! Your parents arent that different from mine! They lie to you, your whole life actually is a lie! Tommy is one of the kind heartest man I ever met in my life. He would do everything to make you guys feel better. He wanted to make things better than his Dad and your family despise him .

Ask him, or your Mom or anyone! It´s the truth! I tell you the truth, not your family! Believe me when I say that I know how you must be feeling! You do not want to believe it, but you will think about it! You will doubt it and you will ask questions! Moreover, I think you should try and creat your own impression of Tommy.."

She fetched on of her buisiness cards and gave it to her.

„This is my number! You can call me, anytime!", she gave it to her and turned around.

„I dont know what to say about this! I actually dont know what to believe anylonger! It´s too much at the moment..Sean also always told me, that..", suddenly she stopped.

„What did he tell you?", Eva asked and turned around again.

„He always said that my parents are hiding something from me. I never believed that.."

„Hey, I understand this! I would also believe my parents, but sometimes you need to confess that your parents also are able to tell you lies!"

With that, Eva turned aroung and walked down the street.

Jade still sat on the bench and was caught in her thoughts..

* * *

Arriving back in the Camp, Tommy, Carl and Louis were waiting at the entrance of it for her.

„Did you talk to her? How is she?", Tommy asked.

Eva sighed and said: „She is confused and she does not know, what to believe! Her parents told her lies, her whole life! And she lost the only person, who was always able to clean up the mess which made her struggle. I can imagine how she must be feeling right now.."

„Do you think that she believes you?"

„Would you? Your parents are your rolemodels. I did not believe it, when they told me, who my parents really were.."

„I think, we should give her some time and go back to the Scotland Yard!", Carl said.

„No, I want to stay her! I want to wait for her!", Tommy replied.

„I believe, that she would not talk to us again today, Tommy! Lets try tomorrow!", Louis answered.

Tommy wanted to protest, but he was too tired to make huge discussions.

He nodded and the team was about to get in the car, when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

* * *

„Tommy! Wait!", Jade shouted.

Eva turned around and smiled.

„Jade!", Tommy said surprised.

Carl and Louis also came around the car and stood next to Eva now.

This time, the girl did not flinch back, instead she kept comin closer and could not stop looking at her older brother.

He actually really looked like her and they had the same eyes.

Here and there, she watched to the team.

Suddenly she said: „I´m so sorry because of what happened later!"

„Jade, you don´t really need to apologize for that!"

„Yes, yes I do!"

She started to look down to the ground and said very shy: „ Can we start again?"

A small smile hushed over Tommys face and he said: „I would love to!"

„Hi, my name is Jade Emilia McConel and I am happy to finally meet you!"

With that she came closer to Tommy and hugged him.

Tommy, a bit surprised by her acting, returned the hug.

The rest of the team smiled at the sight in front of them, but there was someone who did not like that at all: Tommys Mom, who watched the scene from her vehicle.

She needed to do something about that, immediatley….

**TBC**


	5. The McConels

**Chapter 5) The McConels**

Tommy´s Mom could not believe it. Jade hugged Tommy, did she forgive him?

She was shocked; she did everything she could to reach the complete opposite, that she would not forgive him. Why that? But she knew one thing for sure: she would not let it go very far. At the end, she goes away, just like Tommy and she needed to stop her from that.

Mrs. McConel grabbed the phone and dialed a number of her other son, Collin. Of course she knew, where we was, she just did not want to tell Tommy.

After the phone rang three times, Collin picked up: „Hello? Mom? Is everything okay?"

„Collin, you need to come to the Camp, now! Tommy appeared and he knows from Jade."

Without speaking any further, which she did not need to do, Collin said: „Okay, Mom! Don´t worry! I will take care of this."

„They are going back to the Scotland Yard, I think!", she fastly said, before Collin hang up.

She hoped he knew what he needed to do….

* * *

„I don´t understand any of this! What´s going on here? Why is this happening?", Jade asked her elder brother, who gave her a sad look.

„I don´t know, Jade! I really wish I would, but I don´t understand it either. I swear I will find out what´s going on and it will all be fine.", Tommy answered and layed his arm around the girl, who was quite smaller than him.

„I want to see him!", Jade suddenly said.

„Jade, I think…", Tommy started, but was interrupted by Jade.

„No, you don´t get this! I NEED to see him, please Tommy! Please!", the girl begged.

A short moment, Tommy needed to think about this; did he really want her to see her boyfriend like that? He himself did not know how bad he was beaten. What, when he was distorted? This is something, he would rather not want to see her. She should keep him in mind like he was when she last saw him. But then, he looked into her eyes, these brown, sweet eyes, and he knew, that he owed her that.

„Okay, we will drive to the SY. You can drive with us and sit down in the back of the car with Eva! You already know her, right?"

„Yeah..I think we already know each other pretty good!", the girl smiled and looked at Eva, who was returning the smile.

„These two weirdos over there..", with that, he pointed at Carl and Louis, „these are Detective Carl Hickman and Major Louis Daniel, he is my boss!"

„Hello!", Jade greeted them and both, Carl and Louis, nodded to her.

„Okay, so let´s go!"

While Jade and Eva got in the back of the car, Carl said to Tommy: „Weirdos we are?"

„Yeah, you know, I did not found any better names to call you and I think it fits!", Tommy answered and got in on the driver side.

The ride to the SY took like an hour, but for Jade it seemed like an eternity.

* * *

When they arrived, she jumped out of the car and ran right to the entrance of the building.

„Jade, wait!"

„What? I want to go to Sean!", she said annoyed.

„I´ll come with you, please!", Tommy pleaded.

For a short moment, Jade thought about saying no, but then she agreed. Who knew, what she might see down there; maybe she would not be able to along with it alone.

„Well, okay! But just you!"

„Of course!"

„Okay, Eva, Carl? We will go back to the others and we will found out, how far they are!", the Major said and looked at Tommy.

„Okay Jade! Let´s go!"

With that, Jade and Tommy started to go to the morgue in the basement of the Scotland Yard. The ride in the elevator seemed endless. When the door opened, the siblings were greeted by a scary cold and a scarier silence.

Jade took a moment and hestistated. Could she really do this?

Just like Tommy had heard her thoughts, he turned around to her and asked: „Jade, are you okay? We can come back later if you want!" He suddenly felt the need to protect her.

„Yes, yes…everythings is fine. Come on, let´s get it over with!"

They went along until they saw the medical examiner.

„Hello, my name is Detective Tommy McConel, this is my sister Jade. We are here because of the dead boy who was brought in here the day before yesterday, Sean Miller."

„Sean Miller..wait a minute!" The medical examiner got his clipboard and he was looking fort he name. „Yeah, here! Box 102!"

The Three went to the box. Before he opened it, whe asked: „Are you ready?"

Tommy looked at Jade, but she only replied with a nod.

He opened the box and slowly brought the body out, so she could see his head.

After that, he took the sheet from his face and went, to leave the siblings alone, so they could say their goodbyes to the dead boy.

Jade was fossilized for a moment. It really was Sean, her Sean.

She grabbed him by his hair and put a few hairs out of his face.

He looked worse, than she had expected it. There were bruises all over his body, there were open wounds from what seemed like a pretty bad fight and the shoot wound above his breast was pretty well stichted up. She did not know how long she just stood there and looked at him, but at some point, Tommy took her arm and wanted her to go away from the body. Jade did not noticed that the medical examiner had come back to them.

„No, Tommy! I want to stay here, please!"

„I´m so sorry, Jade, but that´s not possible! The doc needs to continue..come on, we will go to the others now!"

Sadly, she touched his face one last time and gave him a last kiss.

Then she hugged Tommy tightly and they moved to the elevator.

* * *

„Hey, Sebastian!"

„Eva, you´re back! And? How is Tommy holding up?"

„Well, you know him! He tries to act like nothing happened, so we can not see his true feelings. But Jade is really sweet and she and Tommy have a lot in common!"

„Great, one of them was already enough!"

„Oh come on! It´s just for the time when we are here. It´s not sure yet, that she will come to The Hague with Tommy. But I think that, after all what has happened, she does not want to go back!"

„Yeah, Tommy´s family is such a blessing!", Arabela sighed.

„Yeah, who thought, right?", Eva agreed and sat down at the table with Arabela and Sebastian and they started to work, while Louis and Carl were in Lennon´s bureau to talk about the latest news and turns, the case took, which shocked Lennon too.

* * *

After 15 minutes, Tommy and Jade made their way to where the team was.

He wanted to use this opportunity to talk to Jade; for this, he guided her into another room.

„I´ll be right back, I just need to talk to my boss! Do you need anything?", Tommy asked.

But Jade just starred on the floor, her eyes seemed so empty..and it seemed like she did not hear what her brother said.

Worried, he left the room, to go to his team members.

„Hey!", he greeted them.

„Hey, how are you?", Arabela asked.

„I would guess that I´m much better than Jade is.", he answered.

„She´s strong! She will make it through it!", Eva said and walked closer to Tommy.

„The only question is, how much such a young girl can take! Her family lied to her her whole life, her boyfriend was killed and then, I suddenly appear here! She is so scared and confused!"

„Take some time! Be there for her!", the Major said.

„We will work on this and you take care of her!"

„Thank you, Louis!", answered Tommy and went back to his sister.

Before he went back into the room, he fetched a cup of tea for Jade.

When he got into the room, she sat crouched up in the corner of the couch, which stood in the middle of the room.

„Here, I brought you a cup of tea! I think you should drink him!"

„I´m not thirsty!"

„Jade, I know.."

„No, Tommy. You don´t know anything! Why did all of you think you know how I am feeling? You guys don´t know anything! You don´t know how I´m feeling, this emptiness, this shock, this sadness..it´s unbearable!"

„You´re right!", Tommy just answered; he knew that a discussion would not make any sense with her right now.

„What?"

„Yeah, you´re right! I can not imagine how you must be feeling or what´s going on in your mind. But believe me, I´m as shocked as you about the behaviour of Mom!"

„Is it true?"

„Is what true?"

„Is it true, that our family is a bunch of criminals? Please, just tell me the truth! I can´t take this any longer!"

„Yeah, it´s true! Collin and Dad are very got in getting into trouble and they love to hang out in the cell in the Scotland Yard. But you need to believe me, I have nothing to do with all of this."

„I know.."

„You know?"

„Yes, your colleague, Eva, she was very convincing. At the beginning, I could not believe it, but she was so convinced and when she told me her story, which came close to mine, and that I should rather create my own picture of you than believing in another, this has convinced me."

„Oh, yeah! Eva can be very convincing about this things and her past wasn´t that easy, too."

Jade then decided to drink a bit of the tea, which Tommy had brought her and when she put it down again, she turned to Tommy and said: „I´m so so sorry that I have reacted that way! But what should I do? I did not know that everything they told me about you was a lie. I really believed it..but deep down inside in me I knew, that it could not be true!"

A tear rolled down her cheek. Tommy wiped it away with his thumb and said: „Hey, there is no reason to apologize! I totally understand you. I think, I would have reacted the same way. It´s completley understandable, so don´t worry!" He gave her a small smile which should cheer her up, at least a bit.

„Why?"

„Excuse me?"

„Why did Mom tell me such stories? I don´t get it! I really can´t understand it. Why did she do it?"

„I guess, she was so scared, that you also would have turned against her and the camp like me, when you would have found out, that I exist and what I do. Mom never was that happy, when I decided to leave the camp to become a police officer. But sometimes you gotta go your own way. I don´t say that I´m a better person, but I can try to become one."

„There´s no need to try that! You already are!"

This was the most beautiful sentence someone ever said to him and he could not hide a smile.

He took his sister into his arms and hugged her tightly.

When they were done with hugging, Jade whispered: „ I don´t want to go back, Tommy! Not after everything what had happened!"

„It´s okay! We will find a way to figure things out, okay?"

* * *

Just when he had finished his sentence, he heard a pretty loud screaming outside in the hall.

The siblings looked at each other really confused. Through the window, they could see Eva and the rest of the team plus Lennon running out of their bureaus and the Major screamed something.

„Stay right here! I will check and find out what´s going on!"

When he stepped out in the hall, he could not believe what he saw there.

Collin, his brother, was there and he rampaged and must be held by two police officers.

„Hey, buddy! Stay calm!", Hickman shouted.

„I will stay calm, when I saw Jade!", Collin answered.

„Hey, Collin, hey? What´s wrong with you?", Tommy asked confused.

He gave the police officers a sign and they let go of Collin.

„What is wrong? Well, I can tell you! You just appear here, in the camp, and you think, that you can take Jade away from us. How did you manage to do this, heh? Did you tell her any lies? I think that´s your speciality!"

„Oh, I think we don´t need to do this conversation. I mean, who lied to Jade her whole life? I wasn´t! That´s something I would not do and now, leave! Just for your information, Jade came here alone, we did not force her. She came with us because she understood who you guys really are. She is too clever for you guys! So, just leave! Before you make the situation any worse!"

„I won´t go until I saw Jade! JADE….JADEEEEE!"; he screamed.

He started to take punches on everyone around him and the police officers needed to get a hold on him again. It was such a chaos.

„Collin? What´s this all about?", Jade whispered from behind the group.

„Jade…I´m here to get you out of here! You don´t need to be here! Tommys loves to arrest his family and to.."

„Stop it!", Jade suddenly screamed.

„Excuse me?", Collin said surprised and also Tommy and the team were very shocked about the sudden outburst of the young girl.

„Just stop it, okay? I know the truth! You are stupid liars, Collin! Sean was right! He always was right when he said that you are always lying and hiding something, but I never wanted to believe it, because you are..were my family…gosh…family. You aren´t really my family!"

„Pay attention on what you are saying, Jade!", Collin warned her.

„No, you pay attention now! I have enough and you are no longer able to control me, okay? You took 16 years of my fucking life to meet and get to know Tommy. I will never forgive you for that. You lied to me,, 16 fucking years, you changed the stories! Ist hat what a family is supposed to do? I don´t think so! So go, I don´t have anything to do with you! And if I found out, that you have something to do with the death of Sean, I swear you will regret everything you ever did to me in your life! You´ll wish that I would never been born!"

„Oh, you want to threaten me? That´s sweet! Come on, we leave!" He grabbed her arm very roughly and Jade hissed in pain.

When Tommy, Carl and Louis saw this, we stepped closer to the Irish man.

„ . !", Jade said slowly and tried to get out of his grip.

„No, you are comin with me!"

„And if not?"

„Then you will see, what this will do to you!"

„I don´t want anything to do with you bastard who are called family!"

Suddenly Collin slapped Jade across her face, which sound you could hear all over the hall.

„You will regret saying this!", said Collin, „no one ever talks to us like that!"

Jade was holding her cheek,, shocked about what had happened, and it started to turn red and she screamed: „I HATE YOU!", before she ran out of the building and Eva followed her.

Tommy and Carl ran towards Collin and they put handcuffs on his wrists.

Tommy really needed to keep it together because he wanted to hit his brother for being such a bastard.

„Now you see what you have done! You turned her against us! You will regret this, man!"

„Shut up, you stupid son of a bitch or I punch you in the face!", Tommy answered.

„You will see what you will get from this!", Collin said, before Lennon brought him into an arrest cell.

Everyone was standing still in the hall, still shocked about it. But Tommy could not stop worrying about his sister.

He just noticed, that she ran out of the building and Eva had followed her.

He must find her and talk to her..

Tommy looked through the whole room and when he remarked a nod from the Major, which showed him, that he was allowed to go, he ran as fast as he could out of the building on the street, to find Jade…

**TBC**


	6. What now!

_**Hey there! So here is an all new chapter of my FF :) I hope you´ll like it! It´s really hard to continue writing when you know that Crossing Lines will change completely. I do not like the idea that there will be an almost complete new cast with only Tom, Lara and Donald staying. I´m so sad that Garbiella and Richard won´t be back for Season 3. I really don´t know if I will continue watching it..but let´s see how everything turns out :) **_

_**Enjoy reading and maybe leave some reviews later **_

* * *

**Chapter 6) What now?!**

„Jade….Jade…please wait!", shouted Eva, who was still going after the girl.

But the girl seemed not to hear her and she kept running until she suddenly stopped and a sob run through her body.

Eva slowly came closer to the girl and said: „Jade, it´s me, Eva! Okay? I will not hurt you!"

Just when she wanted to touch the girls arm, Jade winced and escaped Eva´s touch.

„Hey, hey, Jade! Look at me! It´s me, Eva, I´m the good one, I promise, I won´t hurt you, okay? Please look at me, yeah?", she pleaded.

And Jade lifted her head and looked at the Italian; her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

„Come on, we´re going to sit down there, alright?", Eva put her arm around the shoulders of the confused girl and led her to a bench.

They sat down and just when Eva wanted to loosen the grip around the girls shoulder, Jade leeched on to her and kept hugging her.

When Eva noticed this, she let her arm where it was and said: „Don´t worry, I won´t leave you, I promise!"

„Why does he do something like this?", whispered Jade suddenly.

„I don´t know, Jade! I really don´t know what´s going on with you brother! But I don´t care what it is, his actions weren´t right!"

„I never thought that Collin could be like this. I mean, he always was aggressive in some way, but never against me. Why the change? Just because I went with Tommy and I wanted to build a relationship with him? Why?! Why does my family hate Tommy so much? I mean, he still is a part of that family, or am I wrong?", asked the girl and finally let go of Eva.

„Yeah, you´re right! I don´t know….but anyway, there was no reason to act like that and I would prefer to let him rot in that damn bullpen.", Eva reckoned.

„I think, he would not care…I mean, he is used to this!", Jade sighed.

„Jade….Jade!", the two women heard Tommy screaming.

„Tommy!", replied Jade, stood up, ran to meet him and threw herself in his arms.

„Jade…I´m so so sorry!"

„No, no, it´s absolutley not your fault! Collin´s just crazy and he always will be!", told Jade and leaned back to look Tommy in the eyes.

He just softly put a long, brown strand out of her face and put a kiss on her forehead.

„Come on, let´s sit back down, okay?", he asked.

„Yeah..okay!", said Jade and sat already down, while Tommy walked to where Eva was standing.

„Thank you, for everything!", he said to her.

Eva smiled: „You really don´t need to thank me! I really love doing this! At least for someone of us, the adventure „family" seems to end kinda good!", she told him before she left.

* * *

„What do I do now, Tommy? I mean, when Collin reacted like this, how will Dad react when he leaves prison?", Jade asked her older brother concerned and also a bit scared.

„I won´t let it happen that someone of them comes close to you, that´s for sure!", Tommy tried to cheer her up.

„But WHAT DO I DO NOW? I don´t know where to go. Sean is dead and I think Mom hates me! She always solves these kind of things with Collin and how would he know that I was with you? I bet she must have told him!"

Tommy thought about this; his mother did not know, where Collin was, but if it would be like Jade just told him, she must have known exactly, where he was and what he did. But he would solve this later; right now, he needed to find out what will happen with Jade and he already knew a solution.

„What if you stay with us at the hotel until we found out what happened and how to go on?", he asked her.

„No, I really can´t do this! I mean, I don´t want to be a burden…", Jade answered and looked down to the bottom shyly.

„Jade, you aren´t a burden. I really would love to have you around; I missed so much of your life and now, I finally have the chance to catch up. And I would feel better if I would know that you are safe with us. And to be honest, you do not have any other opportunity, so.."

„Okay, okay! Well, is this kind of trait you need to have, to be allowed to work for the ICC?", Jade joked.

„What do you mean?", asked Tommy confused.

„This power of persuasion! You, Eva and I´m sure, these two crazy birds, like you call them, have it too!"

„Haha, well, could be!", Tommy laughed and put an arm around his sister when they got up.

„Come on! Let´s go back to the others and find out, what else they have planned!"

* * *

„Hey, how are you?", Carl asked, when Jade arrived back to the bureau together with Tommy.

„Thanks for asking! I´m fine, really! Just a little bit shocked, but believe me, I´ve already experienced worse!", Jade answered.

„Good..well, not good, but it´s good that you are fine!", sai Carl a little bit confused.

„How do we go on?", Tommy wanted to know.

„I think, it´s the best, when we finish for today and drive to our hotel. There willl be plenty of time to continue tomorrow!", said the Major.

„Yeah, right! Well, when we are talking about hotel right now, I want to take Jade with me. After all the events of today, I won´t let her go back to the Camp!", Tommy said very precise.

„It´s okay! Then we just need to rebook a room. But that´s fine!", the Major told him and smiled to the shy girl, who responded with a small smile.

„Thanks, Louis!", the Irish thanked him.

„Good, let´s go!", Carl reckoned.

Everyone grabbed their bags, jackets and other stuff, they needed and then, they left the bureau.

Carl and Louis at the top, followed by Eva, Sebastian and Arabela and Jade and Tommy behind them.

Tommy said to his younger sister: „I think, you don´t know these two clowns there, am I right?"

With that, he pointed at Arabela and Sebastian.

Jade laughed and nodded when Sebastian turned around confused.

„So, this one, that´s Sebastian and this, this is Arabela!", he explained. „Now you must know them all!"

„Yeah, the crazy birds, the clowns, Eva and you!", laughed Jade.

When they arrived outside, they got into the SUV´s which were reserved for them and they drove to the hotel, which was outside of the town.

* * *

In the seconde vehicle, which was driven by Tommy, Jade suddenly remarked that she did not had anything with her, no clothes or some personal things.

„Ehm..Tommy? Could we stop by at the camp?", she quietly asked.

„WHAT? Why? Did you change your mind?", Tommy asked and looked confused at Eva and Sebastian, who also were in the car.

„No, no, but I just need some clothes and some of my personal stuff! Please, can we go back there?", she pleaded.

Thinking a while about this, the Irish answered: „Okay! Eva? Call the Major and tell him, that we will arrive a little bit later!"

„Thank you!", Jade told him and it went silent again in the car.

Tommy looked into the rearview mirror and he could see that his sister was quite tense.

* * *

It was quite dark, when the four of them arrived at the Camp.

They could see the small fires, which were burning in tons.

Without hesitating any longer, they all went straight to the vehicle of the McConel family and Jade knocked.

It took a while until someon opened the door and her mother appeared.

„Jade, did you finally realize where you belong to?", Mrs. McConel wanted to know.

„Do not talk to me, Mom! I´m just here to grab some stuff and then I´ll be gone again!", Jade said angry and went into the vehicle and she began to pack some personal stuff.

„That´s your fault!", the mother told Tommy.

„Oh no! We both know who is responsible fort his! But actually, I don´t want to have anything to do with you! And especially, I won´t help you any more! Jade is too clever for you, I have no idea how such an incredibly clever, smart and strong girl could possibly be related to you!", he shouted.

„You won´t take her away from me! I won´t let that happen!"

„Just stop it, Mom! Okay?", Jade suddenly screamed.

„Everyone of you is responsible for this mess! Just stop to pretend that only others make mistakes! You should start by yourself!"

„How do you talk to me? Did I raise you like this? This is just because of the influence of Tommy!"

„Just zip it, Mom! See you!", Jade just said.

„Come on, let´s go!", she told Tommy, Eva and Sebastian.

When they walked a few steps away from the vehicle, they heard Tommy´s Mom screaming: „Jade!"

Jade rolled her eyes and annoyed, she turned around: „What?!"

„When you leave now, you don´t need to come back. You hear me?!"

„See you, Mom!", Jade just answered and turned around again. When she got back into the SUV, she just sat there in silence.

„Are you okay?", Eva asked concerned.

„Yep, everything´s fine! Let´s just get away from here really fast! Please!", she pleaded and Tommy started the car and they drove to the hotel.

* * *

When Mrs. McConel saw that the car was gone, she picked up her cell phone and called the number, which was stuck in her head. After the dial tone rang three times, the person she had hoped for picked up.

„Yeah, it´s me! They didn´t want it any other way! Let the fight begin!"

After this, she hang up, turned the lights off and layed herself down on the fold-out couch and thought about how this will go on…

**TBC**


	7. The fight s on!

**I don´t own Crossing Lines and all rights go to the producers! Only Jade is mine! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 7) The fight is on!**

After an one hour drive back from the camp, Tommy, Eva, Sebastian and Jade finally returned to the hotel, where they were met by the others at the entrance.

„I solved the problem with the rooms! Jade and you will share a room, while Sebastian has a room for himself!", the Major told them.

„Thank god, I can finally sleep in peace!", said Sebastian and Tommy looked at him very critical.

„Come on, I wasn´t that bad as a room partner!", Tommy stood up for himself.

The rest of the team followed the conversation quite amused, until Jade reckoned: „I´m sorry to interrupt your martial conflict, but this bad here gets really heavy. Would it be possible to get upstairs and put it into the room and to fresh myself up a little bit?"

„You´ve heard the lady! Let´s go!", Carl smiled.

„Okay! Come on!", Tommy said.

„We wanted to go and grab something to eat. You wanna join us?", Arabela asked.

Tommy looked at his sister, who just shrugged with her shoulders and answered: „Sure why not? Thanks, Arabela!"

„Good, then we meet back here in 10 minutes, alright?", asked the Major and the team agreed.

Tommy and Jade were already on their way to the elevator, when Carl asked: „Am I the only one who thinks that Jade and Tommy have a lot in common?"

„No, I think you´re not, Carl! Come on, let´s go!", laughed Louis.

While Tommy, Jade and Arabela took the elevator to get onto the third floor, the rest of the team took the stairs.

* * *

When they arrived upstairs, they splitted up onto the rooms.

Tommy and Jade´s room was at the end of the corridor.

When they entered the room, they were greeted by a friendly, but simply arranged room with huge windows, from which they had the perfect view over the city.

While Tommy put his bag on the floor and left it unpacked, Jade started to unpack her bag after she laid it down on the bed.

After she took out some pullovers and shirts, she also took out a photograph and put it down on the nightstand.

She finished to unpack her bag and Tommy got up to take a look on the picture.

„Is this Sean?", he asked.

„Yes, this is Sean and me, I think, this was in winter of last year. We were at a huge lake for some ice skating and weh ad a lot of fun.", remembered Jade.

In the picture, you could see Jade and Sean standing arm in arm in front of a huge, frozen lake and they looked happy, very happy.

From this once so happy girl on the picture, Tommy could not see anything today and he asked himself if she´ll ever would be again.

Suddenly, Jade pulled him from his thoughts.: „ Are you coming?"

He did not have noticed that she already finished and that she stood in front of the door.

„Yeah…yeah, I´m coming!", Tommy put down the photograph, grabbed the keys, his cell phone and purse and joined his sister and together, they went down into the lobby, where the others were already waiting fort hem.

* * *

„The McConels finally made it, an applause!", exclaimed Sebastian.

„Sorry, but the lady over here needed her time!", laughed Tommy.

„So not true! We´re too late, because you starred at this picture like you had been hypnotized!", Jade said and hit her brother in the arm.

„Kids, don´t fight, okay?", Carl reckoned.

„Okay, so are we going now or what?", Tommy asked.

And with this, they started going and they went to an italian restaurant which was just on the other side of the street, right on the opposite of the hotel.

* * *

When they entered the restaurant, they were greeted by a small Italian, who started to talk to them on Italian really fast.

Gladly, they had Eva with them, who could talk to him.

After what felt like an eternity, they were finally brought to a table, where everyone found a place to sit down.

Louis sat at the head of the table, followed by Hickman, Sebastian and Arabela on the one side and Tommy, Eva and Jade on the other side.

The waiter came back with the menu cards and everyone ordered a drink.

When he arrived to bring the drinks, he collected their orders and left again.

„And Jade? Are you already annoyed by Tommy?", Sebastian wanted to know.

„Really Sebastian?", Tommy asked stunnend and smirked.

„Well, you know, Sebastian, I believe, when you grow up with a brother like Collin or such a family, than is Tommy the smaller evil!", reckoned Jade and smirked.

„Oh, than I already need to warn you! With Tommy, it definitely gets funny and never boring.", replied Eva.

„Hey, I thought we are a team? What´s that for?", Tommy said acting all sad.

„Aw, don´t cry, Tommy! We still love you though!", Arabela said.

„Don´t you sometimes think, that you´re back in kindergarden, Louis?", Carl asked.

„Just sometimes!", he answered and laughed.

Until the food arrived went 10 minutes by.

While they were waiting, they talked about the things they are going to do on the weekend.

Nobody wanted to talk about the topic `family`, because it was not meant to be fort his moment.

They were outside of work, so it was not an appropriated topic for now.

Moreover, Jade and Tommy already had enough trouble to deal with the things which were going on, so nobody wanted to talk about it, until Jade said: „I wanted to thank every single one of you, especially you, Tommy! It´s so awesome, that you accepted me directly despite my family and all this…you could also have let me down and let me stand alone somewhere, but you take care of me very well! I don´t know how to ever give this back to you!"

„You really don´t need to thank us!", Eva reckoned, „your family is not your fault! It´s nobodys, but just because your family is like that does not mean, that you are like them! I mean, look at Tommy or me! Our families are or were both criminal and are we criminal? No, we aren´t! Everyone deserves a chance. We really love to take care of you! You don´te need to give back anything, okay? And now stop to apologize for your family!"

„Okay, but still, thank you!"

Tommy smiled at his sister and placed a kiss on her temple.

„I just wanted to ask when the food arrives!", Arabela said, when multiple waiters brought seven plates at the table and after everyone mumbled his „Enjoy your meal!", they started eating.

* * *

After dinner, the team kept sitting at the table for a while and they talked about a lot of things.

When it turned after midnight, Louis said: „As much as I would love to keep sitting here with you, I think we should go! There´s a case which wants to be solved tomorrow!"

He called a waiter and asked for the bill.

„It´s for sure that I´ll pay the meals!", he added.

„Wow, that´s really nice of you! Thank you!", Carl reckoned.

„It´s nothing! I´ll get the money back later from Dorn!"

With this, the waiter came back.

„Sir, your bill! Oh, and there was a note which someone handed to us. Who of you is Jade Emilia McConel?", the waiter asked.

„That´s me!", Jade said and took the note, before the waiter disappeared.

Slitely confused, she opened it and read the small message, which was written down on it, for herself, before she laied the note back down, stunned.

„Jade?", Tommy asked concerned and picked the note up and read the message too and laied it back as stunned as Jade, got up and went straight to the exit to look if he would find the person who has delivered the message.

„Does somebody want to tell me what the note says?", Carl asked confused.

Since Jade was still too shocked and Tommy was still outside, Eva took the note and read the message out loud, so everyone at their table could hear it:

**_You did not want it any other way! The fight is on! I´m with you, day and night! You will regret it!_**

„Who wrote this? And especially, whe was it brought here? We were here the whole time!", Arabela reckoned.

„Well, from who?! From my so great family!", said Jade angry.

„There´s nobody outside! Damn it!", Tommy said and slammed his fist on the table and Jade winced at the sound.

„Tommy…", Eva said, „stay calm!"

„Stay calm?! How am I supposed to stay calm?! These people already make her life so difficult and instead of letting go of her, they start it that way!", he bawled at Eva.

Some seconds later, he realized that it was not Eva´s fault.

„I´m sorry, Eva. I did not want to…I´m so so sorryy..", he said exhausted.

„Hey, it´s okay! I understand you, but it´s no good to get in a lather! We should inform Lennon about this. We won´t get rid of them alone!", she told and looked at everybody.

„Okay, I´ll call Miles and he should bring some of his guys to put in front of the hotel and in front of the hotel room of Jade and Tommy!", the Major planned.

„Are you serious? I don´t need any custody. I can make it alone. I already fought against them, when I was 10!", Tommy discussed.

„You maybe! But Jade? I won´t discuss about this! We will do it this way and basta! I can´t loose another member of the team and we won´t risk the life of a young girl!", the Major answered serious and grabbed his cell phone.

„I will go and ask the waiter if he can still remember the person who brought the note!", said Sebastian and stood up to go to the waiter.

Jade did not listen to the discussions. She was just appalled. How could her family do something like this? Did they want that she looses the last piece of respect she had for them?

Stunned, she shook her head, excused herself, got up and left the restaurant. It was just too much.

When she was outside, silent tears ran down her cheeks.

In cases like these, she would go to Sean and he would comfort her, but Sean was gone….forever! Nobody was there for her! She felt so alone…of course, the team was there, but still..

Her thoughts were so loud, she did not noticed, that somebody came closer to her.

She could not talk to Eva or Tommy right now. She just needed to be alone.

„Isn´t it a little bit too cold out here?", the voice of Carl sounded.

„Maybe..", she answered weak.

„What are you thinking right now?", he wanted to know.

„To be honest? That this is all my fault! I should have stayed there! But how could I? After everything that has happened and I learned about my family. And I mean, don´t I have the right to get to know my brother? What else do they want to take away fromm e?", Jade said desperately.

„Okay..:", was the only thing the American said.

„Okay, ist his all you wanna say?", Jade asked stunned.

„Well, I could repeat what Eva just told you! You can´t choose your family and she´s the only one responsible fort his. It´s not your fault! You need to stop to put all the mistakes they made on you. Nobody, that includes also family, is allowed to tell you what to do! You are an independent, young and smart girl! If they don´t see it, than they are stupider than I thought!", Carl reckoned and Jade needed to smile.

„Everything will be solved and they will get their punishment for it. But you need to help us with it Jade, okay?"

„Of course, when I can live in peace then.."

„Oh, I can´t promise that! Like I know your family…"

„Couldn´t you just say yes?", Jade reckoned.

„I´m sorry, but I don´t lie to someone!", said Carl and went back to the entrance.

„Thanks!", shouted Jade after him and as an answer, he lifted his left hand and waved.

* * *

After a few minutes, Jade went back into the restaurant.

„What do we do now?", she asked.

„ We don´t do anything now! We will go to the hotel now and go to sleep! Lennon and his detectives already positionned themselves and they will watch over the hotel and the rooms the whole night! Tomorrow morning, we will continuer where we stopped today and a few of us will drive to the Camp again!", explained Louis; everyone nodded and even Tommy was too exhausted to discuss with the Major right now.

So they went back to the hotel and went to their rooms.

* * *

When Jade and Tommy arrived at their room, they saw that Lennon himself sat in front of it.

„Wow, what an honor! Why is that?", Tommy asked.

„Well, take it as an early Christmas present, McConel!"

Jade just starred at the two men. Confused.

„I did not know that there is another one of you guys! But at least, she´ll get your influences!", said Miles.

„Wow, that was the kindest thing that you ever said to me! Today must be my lucky day!"

„Yeah, and it will probably bet he only thing! Good night!"

„Good night and be careful! Don´t let anyone in that room!", Tommy warned Lennon before he and Jade disappeared into the room…

**TBC**


	8. Past

_**Hey guys! So sorry that you did not heard of me that long!**_

_**I was so so busy and I also forgot my password LOL**_

_**So, yeah, I´m back now and I will post the 8th chapter now!**_

_**Hope you´ll like it! Please leave me some Reviews, love you!**_

_**I don´t own the characters ort he show, I just own Jade.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8)**_

_**Past**_

Tommy and Jade went into their room and while Jade throw herself on the bed, Tommy went through the room, which wasn´t that big and he checked all the corners and windows of the room.

Jade, who was quite annoyed by her overprotective older brother, said: „Do you really think, that they would let us into the room if there would be a criminal in here?" Tommy turned around and gave his sister a sceptical look: „I don´t trust this guy in front of our door! He wanted to bring me into prison , so I will check how much and how often I want to check." Jade just rolled with her eyes und stayed where she was. When Tommy checked the last window, he shouted: „Okay, it´s all safe!"

„YEEEY!", Jade screamd quite monoton. She really wasn´t ready for another discussion with her brother.

When he came back, she stood up, grabbed her pyjama from the cupboard and went into the bathroom to change her clothes. In the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and looked at herself. She looked terrible. Her brown hair, which was all tied up in a bun, was quite destroyed, she had bags under her eyes, which got bigger and bigger and she just looked tired, exhausted and empty.

She never felt such emotions before: Grief, Shock, Emptiness, but also hate, anger and contempt for her family. This was exactly what she saw in her face, while she looked at herself in the mirror. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not noticed that someone knocked at the door.

„Jade…is everything all right in there?", her older brother asked from the outsinde. „Yeah…yeah, everything is just fine! I´ll be out soon!" She put on her PJ, looke in the mirror again, gave herself a disgusted look and then opened the door and went out of the bathroom.

„I just thought that you slept in there!", Tommy said.

„No, no, I´m not! I just needed some extra time to get ready!", she answered and sat down on the bed, with her back turned to Tommy.

For her, the conversation was over, but Tommy would not be Tommy, if I would leave it right there.

„Jade, I know..", he began.

„Tommy, please! I just don´t want to talk about it anymore, okay?"

„Jade, I know that! But it´s not good to bottle things up! If you don´t wanna talk with me, than talk to someone else of the team. I´m sure they would listen. But please, talk to someone. You need to talk about it for being able to deal with it. Don´t make the same mistakes that I do. Please Jade!", Tommy begged. Silence between the both, but when he wanted to get up, Jade started to talk: „I just don´t know anymore, what to think ! I don´t know what to feel! Should I be shocked or sad or angry and hurt?! Inside of me are so many emotions right now; I just don´t now how to handle them. I never felt such emotions. It´s just too much, I can´t stand these feelings, this insecurity…is our family able to do such things?! I mean, they lied to me for 16 years, I wouldn´t be surprised if this would be true. I always knew, that they were different, but that different?"

„What do you mean?", Tommy asked confused.

„They let me alone a lot when I was little…when I was like 4 years old, they left me at home, alone. Just imagine, nobody was there who took care of me…Collin, Mom, Dad, they were always busy and never there. At the beginning, they never left me alone, they were always there, but somehow, that changed and they did not care anymore..maybe they knew that I was different…"

„But this is not a reason to leave his child alone!", Tommy said angry.

„I was so alone and lonley, but I got used to it and I was able to deal with it. When I got older, I learned to do not care. I was away the whole day, I went into the city or stuff. Dad often used to be at the Scotland Yard, Collin was always away and Mom, she did not care about me at all..that´s how experienced it. I just had to notice that there was something off with Dad and Collin, like they were away a lot…But I did not care….I also was away a lot…came back in the evening. I was so so lonely and I had not have friends. But then, Sean arrived…"

„Do you remember when exactly he arrived in the camp?", Tommy wanted to know.

„Oh, I can remember that very well! It was two years ago, I just celebrated my 14th birthday alone, because Dad was at the police station and so was Collin and Mom could not stand the thought of sitting alone with me on my birthday in the carriage.. The next day, two young men appeared..one was as old as Collin, the other was as old as me. They moved into the wagon next to us. At the beginning, I did not talk a lot to them. When you met with the other travellers at these weird meetings, me and Sean disappeared silently and this was the day when our friendship started. We´ve did a lot together and he was the only person in the camp I could rely on. With him, I could talk about everything, no matter what. When I was feeling bad or when I had stress at home…he always listened to me. One year later, we became a coouple. And this was also the first time, that I heard of you!"

„How did Mom and Dad told you about me?"

„ Well, they did not exactly told me about you, it was more like I was indirect told about you. I came back home from the city with Sean. On our way to our carriage, I heard mom and dad fighting and they said the name Tommy all the time."

„Last year, this must have been the time when I was here because of a case…", Tommy thought loudly.

„Could be….anyway…I confronted them directly and asked, who Tommy is. They explained to me, that you are my older brother and that you would betray our familiy and it would be your fault that dad would be at the police station all the time. I couldn´t tell if it was right or not. What I knew is, that I was so angry, that they told me so late about you and I ran over to Sean. He told me something to terrible that I thought that this might be the end.."

„What did he told you?"

„He said, that all of what my parents told me, was a lie; he heard that my parents and Collin are criminals. I just couldn´t believe that; I mean, it was my family, family is something so special, I never thought, that it might be true. I have known them for 16 years and I thought that I knew everything. Sean and me started fighting and I ran away…A few days later, I came back home, and mom and dad were angry, that I just stayed away without telling them. But I couldn´t care less! Sean and I apologized and we promised eachother to never talk about this again. From Mom and Dad, I wanted to know more about you and then they told me the stuff, I already told Eva. I just believed it without asking further questions..How coulnd´t I believe it, it sounded so honest and real..and I…I did not know you. I couldn´t know that they told me complete rubbish…and, yep…the rest you know. I just feel so weird, so wrong, empty, but also angry and hurt…i´m just such a bad person.:"

Tommy was shocked…how could his sister really think that it was all her fault?! It was their parents fault…

„Hey, Jade! Look at me!", Tommy asked her.

But she did not want to look at her brother. So he took his finger, placed it under her chin and lifted it up so that her eyes met his.

„Listen to me, okay?! You did nothing wrong! I am not angry at you, but you can´t think that all what happened is your fault, okay? Mom and Dad, they are like this, they can manipulate humans…it´s not your fault!" He looked into her eyes when he said the last words, „do you understand me?"

She just nodded, but deep inside him, Tommy knew, that she wouldn´t believe him and she would continue to blame herself..He was that way and so would she be.

„I don´t want to got back, Tommy! I can´t do this! There are too many bad memories…and I can´t live in one home with liars.", Jade said sadly.

Tommy took his little sister into his arm and said after a bit of overthinking:" What if you would come with me to The Hague?"

Jade freed herself from his grip and looked at him: „Are you serious?"

„Of course! You don´t have anyone else and I would be so happy! But if you think, it´s too early, tell me! It´s your decision!"

But Jade´s decision was made in like seconds. She smiled brightly and threw herself into Tommy´s arms. „It would be so great if I could live with you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Tommy couldn´t hide a smile and said after an eternity: „Okay, stop, you hug me to death! We should start sleeping soon! There´s a long day ahead tomorrow!"

„Okay, sorry, you are right!" Jade got up, went to the other side of the bed, layed herself down, put the covers up, switched the light of and left Tommy sitting in the darf.

„Wow, that´s your way of saying thank you?", Tommy laughed.

„You just said that we should go to sleep, so! I just did what someone told me!", she answered.

„Okay, okay, fine!", Tommy said.

So he grabbed, as he got up from the bed, a shirt and a boxer shorts from his bag, went into the bathroom, changed and when he came out, he saw that his little sister was already sleeping, peacefully. Tommy smiled and he also layed down and tried to sleep after he checked the door and the windows again…

TBC


	9. Where is she!

_**Hey, there you go with the next chapter!**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**E.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9) Where is she?!**_

The next day arrived.

Today, the team would drive back to the camp and interrogate some of the people there and they wanted to talk with Tommys familiy again – at least, that´s what Tommy wanted to do. After all what happened and especially after this terrifiying message in the restaurant he needed to talk to them.

Tommy was the first person to woke up and he let Jade sleep. He went to the bathroom to get ready. He looked in the mirror and he looked awful…tired…exhausted, he looke like he barely slept, which was true. Jade had a lot of nightmares the last night; it was horrible. She screamed for Sean all the time and started to cry terribly. It torn Tommy heart apart. Only the thought of this night let him shiver. He needed to find out, what had happend and in what way his family was involved in his murder. When he got ready and left the bathroom, he saw that his little sister was still asleep. He did not want to wake her up. So he decided to leave the room and look, if Lennon was still there.

For his surprise, Lennon was still sitting in front of their door.

„Well, well, you weren´t kidding yesterday!", said Tommy, when he stepped out of the room and saw Lennon.

„I also wish you a good morning, Tommy!", he answered.

„And? Was everything calm?", the Irish wanted to know.

„Yeah, there were only a few people who ran up and down the stairs, but nothing suspicious."

„And you were here the whole night?", Tommy asked; he still couldn´t believe it.

„Yes, I keep my promises and even if I don´t like to do it for you, I do it for your sister!"

„But she is also one of us, the animals!", Tommy said.

Therefor, Lennon did not know a good answer, so he asked Tommy: „How is she doing?"

„Why do you want to know that?"

„I just want to know, that´s all."

Tommy was a bit confused. Why was he interessted in his family; why did he stay voluntary in front of the door the whole night? He did not trusted him, but he wasn´t ready to discuss with him at 7am.

„At the outside, she acts like she can take this and nothing happens, like she is still cool with it, but on the inside, she´s about to break. She had nightmares the whole night and she screamed the whole time after her murdered boyfriend. It was horrible! I don´t know what I can do to take the pain away from her!", Tommy said silently.

„Just be there for her, I think that´s what she needs the most.", Lennon answered.

Suddenly, Tommy heard a voice from the inside of the room saying his name: „Tommy?!"

Tommy directly went inside.

„I am here, I just was outside infront of the door!"

„Okay, I just thought, that you also left me alone, like everyone else!", she said sadly.

„No, I won´t let you alone! No way!", Tommy said and gave her a little smile to cheer her up.

„When do we need to go?", she asked.

„We meet with the team at 8am for breakfast in the lobby.; after that, we drive back to the Scotland Yard!", Tommy answered her question.

„Okay, then I guess I need to get ready!", she meant, got up and disappeared inside the bathroom.

After 15 minutes, she came back and she and her older brother got ready to go and get breakfast and to meet up with the others.

* * *

When they arrived downstairs, Sebastian, Louis and Arabella were already there. Only Eva and Carl were missing.

„Good morning!", Louis greeted the both of them.

„Morning!", the siblings mumbled together and Sebastian needed to laugh.

Arabella went to Jade and asked her: „How are you?"

Jade answered that question very honest: „Not so good, but I´ll be fine!"

Arabella smiled at her and pushed some hair out of the girls face. She was so much stronger than all of the girls she ever met in her life as cop.

After them, Carl arrived.

„A beautiful morning all together!", he greeted them happy.

„Did you see Eva?", Sebastian asked.

„Wow, thanks fort his friendly greeting!", Carl answered, „but no, I did not saw her."

„Well, that´s weird, she is always the first when we meet!", Sebastian said concerned.

„I think she is also allowed to oversleep, isn´t she?", Arabella said.

„She will arrive soon! Let´s just go!", the Major finally said and they went into the dining room and looked for a table which was big enough fort hem.

After more 15 minutes and yet no Eva in sight, Tommy started to get really concerned. He decided to go upstairs and look after her.

„I´ll go upstairs now and will see, if she opens the door for me! It´s just strange! Which room number was hers?", he wanted to know.

„Room 404, on the fourth floor, the last room on the left side.!"; Sebastian told him.

Tommy nooded and ran away. He had a strange feeling.

When he arrived on the fourth floor and finally found the room, he knocked at the door.

„Eva? Eva? Are you in there? Come on, open the door! We all are waiting for you!"  
No reaction – so he tried again.

„Eva? Come on, that´s not funny! Please opfen the freakin door!"

Again, no reaction. Slowly, Tommy began to get nervous.

„Okay, Eva! You didn´t want it any other way! I will come in now!"

And like he said, he took some steps away from the door, before he threw himself against it and the door finally opened and he finally could step inside her room.

What he saw there made him feel nauseous and pulled him away the floor underneath his feet.

Everything was out of place, the pillows laied everywhere in the room, a broken vase laied next to the bed, the table, the chair, everything was destroyed. He went into the bathroom, which looked quite simular.

Suddenly, he discovered blood on the bed. No, no, this could not have happened! He must be dreaming, this could not be true! But as often as he wished, that this all would be a dream and he closed his eyes, he was greeted everytime by this picture.

Like in trance he picked up his phone and called the Major.

* * *

The others sat downstairs and were now waiting for Eva and Tommy.

Slowly, they began to worry too. The silence at the table was destroyed by the rang of the mobile phone of the major.

„Yeah Tommy? WHAT?..okay, okay…yes, I´ll come upstairs! Yes, Arabella will stay with Jade. Okay.."

„What happened?", Carl asked.

„Tommy, he is in Eva´s room! But Eva isn´t there, she is missing!"

„What? How could this happend? There were police officers all over and around the hotel? How was this possible to happen?", Sebastian asked confused.

„I don´t know, but they are good, they are really good. Carl, Sebastian, you will come upstairs with me. Arabella, you´ll stay here and take care of Jade!", he placed the exercises.

The men got up and found their way upstairs, while Arabella and Jade went into the waiting room next to the lobby.

Jade could not believe it; how far would their family go?

Did she see her family that wrong all the years? Deep in thoughts, she did not notice that Arabella talked to her.

„I´m sorry, what did you say?", she asked.

„ I just asked, if you need something!", Arabella replied.

„Oh no, no thanks! I have everythinG!", Jade said fastly and sat down at the table and starred in the distance.

Upstairs, on the fourth floor, Carl, Louis and Sebastian were greeted by an angry Tommy, who was on his way downstairs.

„Wait!", Louis stopped him ,"where do you think you´re going?"

„Where I want to go?! To my stupid family! Who do you think kidnapped Eva? Santa wasn´t that, that´s for sure!", he replied.

„Do you have any evidences?"

„Evidence? Louis, I don´t need any evidence! I know it!"

„Without any evidence, you can´t keep them for long and you know that too! Let´s find evidences and then we can catch them, otherwise it won´t be good for us and especially, no good for Eva!", Louis said.

„You have my fullest respect, but I won´t keep standing her and search for evidence. It´s obvious, that my family kidnapped her. Yesterday, they send this message and suddenly, one of us dissappears! That can´t be a coincidence"  
„Tommy, I understand you! But these are no really evidences! You can not keep them for long! We will find all the evidences we need!"

„The question is when! Will we find them in time to save Eva? Why her? I don´t understand it! I was there and so was Jade! We are the ones who they want, why take Eva then?"

„To get this reaction!"

„What do you mean?"

„They noticed that Eva means a lot to you and also to Jade now. They kidnapped her, to take away the only person you can rely on and who helped you. They wanted to make you insecure! That´s their aim! But we should not deal with that, okay? We will find Eva and you´re family will be punished for what they´ve done!", Carl said.

„Okay, okay, yeah, I believe you´re right!", Tommy finally agreed, even if he still wanted to go and talk with his family.

They went into the room and looked around.

„She fought!", Sebastian noticed.

„Everything else would have kept me wondering, I mean we are talking about Eva!", Carl replied and everyone smirked.

„What will we do next?"

„We will drive back to the Scotland Yard, Sebastian and Arabella will continue looking through the files of the traveller, Carl and me, we will drive to the camp and will take a look around…", the Major explained.

„And what about me?", Tommy asked.

„You? You will help Sebastian and Arabella!"; Louis said.

„Are you serious? Let me drive to the camp with you, I know them better than you guys do!"

„No!"

„No?!"

„Yeah, you understood me right! You will stay in the bureau and if you have a problem with this, I can suspened you from this case!"

Annoyed, but agreeing Tommy said: „Okay, okay…I´ll stay there!"

„Did somebody tell Lennon about this?", Carl wanted to know.

„Yes, two colleagues of him told him about it and he drove directly to the Scotland Yard, to go and set tracing and alarm all the officers at the borders.", Tommy told him.

„Okay, great! So we will also drive all together to the Scotland Yard.", the Major told them and so they went downstairs again to meet with Arabella and Jade.

* * *

There, Jade still sat at the table and stared in the distance, while Arabella tried to talk with her, which wasn´t that successful.

When the team entered the room and looked at the two women, they got pity with the girl.

Tommy went to Arabella: „What´s wrong with her?"

„I don´t know! She just sits here and stares outside the window, but she won´t talk to me!"

Tommy kneed down in front of his younger sister and took her hands in his and said: „Jade…Jade?"

After a while, Jade started to look at her brother. „What´s wrong Jade? Talk to me?"

The team was wondering; they never saw their irish friend so concerned and emphatic. This case brought new sides of him to life.

„It´s all my fault..", the girl whispered and held her head down.

„What´s your fault?", Tommy wanted to know.

„That Eva is missing….this just happened because of me! Wouldn´t I just not appeard, than she would still be here and you wouldn´t have this stress! It would be better, if I would not have been born!"

Tommy was shocked. How could she think something like that? He did not know what to answer, but suddenly the Major appeared from behind him and said: „Jade, could you please look at me?"

During this, he sounded bossy, but also very sorft. Jade slowly got her head up until she met the eyes of the major.

„You need to stop thinking, that everything they do is your fault. You have nothing to do with all of this; this was your family, not you! There´s nothing you have to be sorry for or what is your fault, okay?", said Louis.

Jade slightly nodded. „Okay, I´m sorry..", she whispered and a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

„What do we do now? I mean, we need to find Eva, god know what they will do to her. I could never forgive myself when they hurt a person who means a lot to me again.", she said.

„We will do everything possible, to find her and safe her and you can help us, okay?", Louis meant.

„Okay!"

„Let´s go! We have a lot to do!", Louis said and they got up and drove to the Scotland Yard.

During the drive there Jade thought a lot, which Tommy noticed and did not like.

What would they want? Would they want to have something? It wouldn´t bet he McConels , if they wouldn´t want to have anything for giving Eva back. And Jade could just imagine all too well what they want and she knew: If this was the only way to safe Eva, than she would do it.

She would do everything…


	10. No matter what!

_**Chapter 10 )**_

_**No matter what**_

It was dark, small and it was shaky.

When Eva awoke, she was quite confused and noticed than her eyes were bandaged up and also her hands and feets were tied up. She laid on a kind of floor and he moved; she reasoned that she must been in a van.

She couldn´t hear anyone talk; it was quite as death. Her head hurted like crazy. Slowly, she began to remember what happened. She just arrived at her room after having dinner and laied down her jacket. She was getting ready for bed, when someone knocked at her door; she did not look through the hole in the door, because she thought it would be someone from her team. But when she opened the door, she was hit by a heavy thing and she fell back into her room and lost consiousness.

This was the last thing she remembered. And now, she was here; in a very small Van on her way to somewhere only her kidnappers know.

She tried not to panic and fight against her chains. Deep within her, she hoped that the others already noticed, that she was gone and that they would already be looking for her. Suddenly, it turned quite silent; maybe they waited for a reaction by her. But she stayed silent and faked her unconsiousness.

After a few minutes, the van stopped and a door opened.

„Come on! Get her out! Get her to that room!", shouted one of the unknown voices to another person. Somebody pulled her up, so she stood on her feet and they brought her from the van to a dark room in an old and empty storehouse.

„Who are you? What do you want from me?", Eva finally asked her kidnappers.

„Be quiet and don´t move!", the man hissed.

„I´m an investigator of the International Criminal Court! They will look for me; you should think about this again!"

„Oh believe me, honey! We thought about this very well! And now, shut up, be quiet and sit down!"

The man pushed Eva and she landed hard on the betonfloor.

„What do you want from me?"

„You will notice that early enough! You guys wanted to have war, now you got it!", the voice said and then left.

„What?!"

„I think times there to finally take care of your friends and send them a little message, don´t you think?", said the other person.

Two. It were two men. And she knew one of the voices, but she doesn´t know where she already heard that voice.

„Back off of my team! You´ve got me, leave the team alone, please!", the Italian begged.

„No, no….I fear that we can not do so!"

And with that they left the room and left her alone in the dark, scary and cold room….

* * *

Meanwhile, Louis, Carl, Arabella, Tommy and Jade arrived at the Scotland Yard and Lennon already expected them.

„Any news?",Hickman asked.

„No, not yet! But I think, if they really need something or someone, they will contact us soon!", he answered.

Quite disapointed, they made their way to the conference room and sat down at the round table. „What are we gonna do now?", Jade finally asked.

„Oh, you, you won´t do anything! You stay where you are!", Tommy answered.

„Are you serious?! You won´t think, that I will sat around her doing nothing while my crazy family has Eva and this just because of me. You said that I need to come with you and that I can help you so, once again: What are we gonna do now?", she said a little pissed, and her brother lost his words.

„She´s right! We could really use her help!", the Major answered for him.  
„Okay, we do it like this: Tommy, you and Arabella, you stay here with Jade. Jade, you´re gonna tell the both of them again everything, what happened in the last few years at your camp; especially for your father and Collin. Sebastian, Carl, Lennon and me, we will drive to them camp and will look for any evidence. Maybe we´ll found a trace, where they could have brought Eva. In addition, I would like to talk with Mrs. McConel and Collin and if necessary also the other members of the camp.

„Maybe it could also be helpful if we talk with my dad again?", Tommy asked.

„But he´s here, in the Scotland Yard?! What should he probably know?", Jade asked too.

„In your family, nothing worked without letting your father know!"; Lennon said.

„Great! Good, that everyone know what´s gonna happen next, everyone, except of me, great, just great!", Jade hissed angry.

„Maybe it was better that way!", Arabella tried to calm down the girl.

„Okay, fine! Let´s go! Let´s find Eva!", Carl tried to motivate them team.

Suddenly, a mobile phone rang, Jade´s phone.

„Who´s that?", Tommy wanted to know.

„ I don´t know! It´s an unknown number and he calls via Skype!", the young girl said.

„This could be our people, right?", Sebastian said, who suddenly sat down and tried to build a connection to Jade´s cell phone to retrack the Skype call. When he gave her a sign, she picked up the call.

At the beginning, the screen was dark, but then a person with dark clothes came in front of the camera, but did not say a word. In the background, you could see that they were in a dark room, nobody could say what kind of room exactly.

„Hello? This is Jade McConel! Who is there at the end of the line?", Jade asked.

„I think we have someone you are looking for, right?"

„Oh, so with out being nice, okay then! Yeah, if you mean Eva than yes! We would indeed like to have her back!"

„Do you think this is funny?"

„No, not at all!"

„You little, immature creature! You´ve made the biggest mistake ever! You will regret it! You will never forget this, that´s a promise!"

„But what has Eva to do with all of this?! If you want me, why didn´t you knidnap me?!", she asked desperated.

„Oh, this would have been too easy. I needed to choose someone, who means a lot to you all, but especially to you and Tommy. And now I know why, she is stunning and strong, and she clearly says what she thinks. I bet you can have lot of fun with her!"

„Touch her and you´ll regret it!", Tommy shouted.

„Oh, listen there! If this isn´t Tommy McConel, the man who betrays his family! This gets more interesting every minute!"

He needed to know who they are, they knew him and her! But from where? Who ist his guy?

„Stop playing games! Who the fuck are you and what do you want?", Tommy asked nervous.

„What I want?! Well, that´s easy. You´ll get your sweet Italian back under one condition: We´ll get Jade and you leave us live in peace for ever! Sounds easy, don´t you think?"

Jade would have agreed directly, but Tommy took the chance and answered before her.

„No!"

„No?! Isn´t Eva´s life worth that much?"

„No, she´s worth living. But we don´t exchange humans."

„Well, that´s pretty sad!"

Silence…for a few seconds, nobody said anything.

„How much time do we have to decide and think about it?", Jade asked.

„Jade? What the..?", Tommy asked her.

„Well, I think someone´s pretty clever over there! Okay, to show how nice I´m, I´m gonna give you two hours to decide."

„And what happens, if we don´t decide until then or our decision does not change?", Tommy wanted to know.

„Well, then I need to set a sign, whích you and especially Sergeant Vittoria would not like!"

„Okay…and how do we reach you?"

„Oh, don´t worry about that! It´ll work! So, two hours from now!"

And with that, the phone call ended.

„Were you able to retrack the phonecall?", the Major asked.

„No, I´m sorry..He´s too good…he fought my signal, I don´t know how he did it, but he was successful!", Sebastian admitted.

„What a bastard! He can´t really think, that we´ll agree to this exchange, or?", Tommy said.

„I have no die, but anyway, we need to try and trace him before time is over! So let´s start!", answered the Major and they started to go after their excercises.

„Everything´s alright?", Tommy asked his sister and carefully layed his hand on her shoulder.

„Yeah, yeah, I think so! Come on let´s start and find Eva!", she answered and sat herself next to Arabella at the table.

She heard the voice of the caller once, but she couldn´t find a face to the voice. She did not tell Tommy and Arabella about this.

It was her fault that Eva was there and she would get her out of there, no matter what.

Tommy recognized, that something was off with his sister, but he did not want to push her; this would not help at all. He decided to wait and maybe she would tell him by herself.

He sat himself down next to the two women at the table and they walked through the last years of Jades life up and down, and they especially talked about persons, Collin and Mr. McConel met in these years.

It weren´t much, but they were potential candidats who could have kidnapped Eva.

They printed the files of the suspects and went through them. Maybe they would find the important evidence there…

* * *

At the same timme, the rest of the tream plus Lennon and his cops arrived at the camp. When they arrived at the road who lead into the camp, they stood still, got out of their SUV´s and met.

„Okay, how will we go on?", Carl asked.

„I would say, that we will go in there and go through the whole camp; without any regrets…My people will go through all the wagons, every corners of the camp and search for your team membber. The others will arrest the McConels and the the travellers…they are all possible suspects!"; Lennon said.

„Good, that´s how we do it! But please, be careful! There are living kids, women and old women and men in the camp!"; Louis warned. them; he knew how important this would have been to Tommy.

So they made their way to the camp and while the commando of Lennon started to look through the wagons, the team went to the McConels traveller. They did not need to knock, Tommys Mother came straight out of the wagon.

„What´s the matter?", she asked angry.

„Our colleague, Eva, she was kidnapped!", Carl told her.

„And what do we have to do with this?"

„Oh, I think a lot!"

„That´s rubbish! This is all just because of Tommy. Don´t listen to him, he is such a betrayer!"

„Okay…", Hickman said and in the same moment, Sebastian arrived from the back and went to Mrs. McConel to get her arrested.

„What.."

„Charline, McConel, you are arrested for assistance of kidnapping an investigator!"

„That´s so stupid! I didn´t do a thing!"

„Where is Collin?", Louis asked, while he walked out of the wagon.

„I don´t know where he is!"

„We will find him!", Hickman assured her and they gave her to a cop of the Scotland Yard.

After a little more than an hour, Carl, Louis, Sebastian and Lennon arrived at the extrance of the camp. The search for Eva wasn´t successful and Collin was missing too.

„Don´t you think that´s a huge coincidence?", Carl asked.

„I mean, Eva dissapears and suddenly, Collin is also away and nobody can find him! This can´t be coincidence!"

„It´s too big, but we have nothing; less than nothing, what could be helpful, to find Eva and Collin!", Sebastian said.

„We´re running out of time! We should drive back, the kidnapper will call again soon!", the Major meant and everybody nodded. They entered the car and drove back to the Scotland Yard.

* * *

„And? Did you find anything? Any trace?", Tommy asked, when they entered the bureau.

„No, no trace of Eva! And Collin is also missing! Such a weird coincidence!", Sebastian meant.

„Collin has to do with this, after all he did here, I think he is able to do anything!", Jaade said silently.

„Did you have something?", the Major wanted to know.

„Well, not really! We have some specific names from people which my father and borther met in the last few years and we´ve checked their background, but we´ve found nothing suspicious.!",Tommy admitted.

„Did the kidnappers call again?"

Suddenly Jade´s phone rang.

„No, but I think that´s what they wanted to do right now!", Jade answered and got her phone out of her pocket.

Again, Sebastian gave her a sign and she answered the call. This time, it wasn´t via Skype.

„And? Did we found a decision?", the kidnapper asked.

„Well, we stay with our decision from the last call!", Jade told him.

She talked with Tommy about it before and they finally agreed to this.

„Well, that´s very sad and very very regrettable for Eva! Did you hear that? They don´t care about you!"

„No, that´s not true!"

„It is, otherwise you would have decided different. Whatever! I have work to be done!"

„Wait!"

„What?"  
„Please, just let Eva go! She has nothing to do with all of this! We will everything you want, but please!", Jade begged.

„I won´t want nothing else than you! Understand it! But I don´t have time now for you and your games! I have work to be done! You will hear from us!"

With that, he ended the call and the line went dead.

What would he do now? Could Eva take it? Jade couldn´t take it anymore; everything went too slowly for her. They needed to find a solution pretty fast…

„This sick bastard!"; Tommy hissed.

„Hopefully, Eva ist strong enough to take it!", Arabella hoped.

„She is strong and she´s a fighter, she will make it! Let´s continue on working on how to find her!", Carl said and everyone began to move.

* * *

Jade just wanted to leave the room, when her brother stopped her.

„Wait, where do you wann go?"

„On the toilette! Don´t panic, I won´t ran away!"

With that she turned around and walked to the toiletts, while Tommy stared at her quite worried.

Arriving at the toilettes, she locked the door of the toilette cabin behind her and grabbed her phone.

She finally knew who the person was, with who she was talking! But she did not want to share this with the team! They would not do anything and if, then when it would be too late!

She had a plan and hoped, that it would work.

Jade send a message to the now known guy and she immediatly got a text back with an adress and time in it.

She put her phone back in her pocket of her ripped jeans.

She went outside, looked in the mirror once again and then took a look outside!

She needed to be sure that nobody would see her!

The team faced her with their back…the perfect opportunity to escape quickly.

A last time, her thoughts wandered over to Tommy and she whispered: „I´m so so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Then she ran silently out of the building and on the street. She was on her way to the meeting point.

She would get Eva out of there, no matter what!


	11. Why!

_**Hey guys! I am so so so sorry that it took me so long to finally update this story. It is so hard to translate it omg. Here is Chapter 11 and I really hope some of you guys still are interested in my story :) **_

_**Love you, Allie :) **_

* * *

**Chapter 11) Why?**

Jade ran, faster and faster, further and further.

While running, she couldn´t stop thinking about Tommy; did he notice yet that she was gone?

She really hoped, that the team hasn´t noticed her being missing yet because she did not want to be stopped by anyone.

She took out her cellphone and turned it off. Sebastian should not be able to track her. This was something between her and the kidnappers.

With this her thoughts shifted over to Eva. She prayed that she was fine.

The way to the point where she should meet the person she texted seemed like miles away. After another 5 minutes and completely out of breath, she finally arrived.

It was an abandoned, little alley, with no way out and only full of trash cans and a few old couches and cupboards. She now needed to wait and be patient, but this was something Jade was really bad at. Regarding this, she, Collin and Tommy were all similar.

"Collin..", she suddenly thought; how was Jade so blind and how could her brother and her family trick her like that?! Even more bad: how were they able to lie to her her whole life and how could they not tell her about Tommy?!

They always seemed to happy and Jade always felt comfortable and safe, but now she felt empty and terribly lonely. Suddenly everything seemed so foreign and unknown to her.

Her life was a lie; nothing was real, everything seemed like a show. Why? Why did her family do such a thing?

But before she was able to keep on thinking about it, she saw a black SUV entering the alley.

Jade turned towards the van, took a deep breath and suddenly got a little scared.

She suddenly wished that Tommy would have been with her and that he would protect her right now; if she just would have listened to him!

The next moment, a young man opened the door of the SUV and shouted: "What are you waiting for? Jump in."

Nervously, the young replied: "Calm down, I´m coming!"

With shaky knees, she walked towards the van. While doing so, she kept on searching for something small she could leave behind for the team which would eventually find out about this meeting and this spot and so the little something would be a sign for them. She remarked the little bracelet she got from Sean for her birthday. She waited for the man to turn away; as he did so, she ripped it off her wrist and let it fall down on the floor. Then she entered the SUV, the kidnapper closed the door and the van started moving.

During the first few minutes of the drive, nobody said anything, but suddenly Jade asked: "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?", the man answered.

"This. What has Eva to do with everything of this?"

"Oh, she has nothing to do with it. I knew that she was your weakness, I know you Jade."

"Well wasn´t it enough that you took Sean away from me?"

"He was a collateral damage. He should have better shut his mouth, but no.."

"He was your brother, you damn bastard!"

As soon as these words left Jade´s mouth, the man hit her in her face. The man, she was talking to, turned out to be Lucas Miller, Sean´s older brother. Jade has recognized his voice while they had the phone call.

Shocked, Jade grasped her cheek and surpressed her tears.

Silently, she said: "I don´t know what you have become. I always thought that you were one of the good people in the camp..but you are just like everybody else.

Lucas said: " People can trick you easily…and now stop asking so many questions."

But Jade did the exact opposite thing and kept on talking:

"Do you even care anymore? Lucas, you have killed your own brother…he is dead, god damn! That´s not you, that´s Colling! He is the criminal, not you! You don´t need to do this, do you hear me? Collin does not care about you. He uses you, just like everybody else, because as soon as things get serious, he disappears and leaves you behind. Do you hear me? Lucas, please stop this non-sense. I want the old Lucas back, because I don´t really like the new one."

Jade looked sadly toward the floor, but Lucas did not show any kind of reaction. He kept ignoring what she said and starred on the floor.

Just when Jade was about to say something, the van suddenly stopped.

Lucas straighten his back and took Jade roughly by her upper arm. He opened the door of the SUV and pulled her out of the car.

He carried her into an empty room and smashed her on the floor.

"Where is Eva?! You´ve got me now, you can let her go!"

"You don´t tell us what we have to do or not, my lovely sister.", she suddenly heard someone say.

Behind Lucas, two persons appeared; one was standing straight, the other one was leaning on the person. When the both came closer, she recognized that the person who carried the other one was Collin and the lifeless person, who needed to be carried, was Eva.

"Eva!", Jade exclaimed, "what did you do to her, you bastards?!"

Tears started to appear in her eyes.

Collin suddenly pushed Eva forward and she fell to the floor, next to Jade.

"Ouch!", Collin said and grabbed his heart, "this really hurt my feelings, honey. We aren´t bastards."

"What else should you guys be?"

"Well, if you say so!"

With this the two men turned around and left the room. Jade and Eva were now on their own.

* * *

As soon as the door was locked and Jade heard the guys walk away, she crawled over to where Eva was laying.

She did not look well; her face was covered in blood, she had bruised and scratches. The longer Jade looked at Eva, the more tears gathered in her eyes which she could not hold back any longer.

"Oh Eva! I am so sorry. This is all my fault. Please forgive me!", Jade sobbed and carefully lay down besides Eva. She started to cry terribly.

"Jade.."

Jade lifted her head as fast as she could and knelt down besides Eva.

"Eva! I´m here! Everything will be fine, you hear me?"

Slowly, Eva began to get more conscious and with Jade´s help, she was able to sit up and lean against the wall.

Jade, who sat across from Eva, looked concerned over Eva´s bruised body, which did not go unnoticed by the Italian and she said: "Hey Jade! Look at me!"

But Jade couldn´t. She felt way too guilty.

"Jade, I want you to look at me. Please, do it for me!"

And with this, Jade slowly lifted her head and locked eyes with the Italian, who smiled at her.

"Yeah, that´s good."

Eva moved closer to the young, scared girl, took her hands in hers and said:" You need to listen to me, okay? This, everything that happened the last few days, isn´t your fault, okay? You need to stop blaming you and putting yourself down. We will make it out of here and the team will find us, you hear me?"

She looked at Jade and the girl answered: "Yeah…yeah, I hear you!"

But Eva knew that she did not believe her. She stopped talking about this, but she actually wanted to ask her a few things: "How did you get here? Tommy and you declined the deal, or?"

"Tommy and the team, they declined the team. I did not want to decline it."

"Jade.."

"No, I should be here instead of you. You have nothing to do with all of this."

"Okay, I can´t get you away from that."

"From what?"

"That you keep on telling yourself that this is all your fault."

"Who elses fault should it be than mine?", Jade said and looked away.

She was done talking about that topic and Eva actually did not want to discuss it any further too.

Suddenly, Jade asked: "What did they do to you? I mean.."

"Oh this? It looks worse than it really is, believe me."

"I don´t get it..why are they doing this?"

"I have no idea…but who is the second guy? The one is Collin, I figured that out. But who is the other one?"

"That´s Lucas. He is Sean´s brother!"

"Ahh, got it!"

A few minutes, nobody said a word, but then Jade kept going.

"Will the team find us?"

"I know that they will find us. They always do.", Eva said optimistically and Jade prayed that she was right.

* * *

At the same time, the team was sitting at Scotland Yard and kept looking through some files.

Suddenly Arabella asked: "Guys, where is Jade? She actually just wanted to go to the toilette?"

In the mean time, 20 minutes have passed.

"Yeah, she wanted to go there but you girls always need a little longer there.", Tommy joked.

"I will go and look for her!", Arabella said and went to look after Jade.

"There are actually no clues about the kidnapper.", Sebastian remarked.

"Well, I am really sure that Tommy´s brother is one of them. Now we just need to figure out, who the second guy is and where they keep Eva!", Carl answered.

"That´s the 64.000 $ question.", the German replied.

"She´s gone!", Arabella suddenly interrupted the talk.

"What?! What do you mean with gone?", Tommy asked concerned and shocked.

"Yeah gone, like disappeared."

"Damn it!", the Irish cursed and smashed his fist on the table, "I had to know that this happens! God damn it!"

"What do you mean?", the Major asked.

"She wants to get Eva out of this on her own. She accepts the deal. Haven´t you guys noticed that? I needed to push her to not accept the deal, she would have done it immediately."

For a few moments, nobody dared to speak until Louis said: "Sebastian, can you track her phone?"

"I can try.."

The German began to type into his computer when suddenly he shook his head and said: "No, I´m sorry. She turned her phone off! But I found something different."

"What did you find?", Tommy asked impatiently.

"She received a text message like 15 minutes ago, from a Lucas Miller."

"Could be the brother of the dead boy..", Arabella remarked.

"What does the message say?", Hickman wanted to know.

"_You made the right decision._ And then an address here in London."

Tommy jumped up and wanted to ran off to his car.

"Tommy!", Louis shouted.

"What´s now?!", the Irish answered annoyed.

"You´ll stay here!"

"Forget it! With all respect, but I will drive to this address and I will look around, I mean we are looking for my little sister and for Eva!"

"I know that, Tommy. But I won´t let you drive there. Lennon? Could you go to this address with a few of your officers and check the area?", the Major asked the English man, who agreed and went off.

"Major..", Tommy tried to say.

"No, Tommy. Either you accept my decision or I won´t let you investigate on this case. You actually aren´t supposed to be here, you are more than too close to the case."

"That sucks!", he mumbled and sat down again.

"And what are we gonna do now?", Sebastian asked his boss.

"Arabella, Carl and I, we will interrogate Tommy´s family. You and Tommy will do researches about Lucas Miller. I want to know everything single and little detail about this guy.", the major gave out the tasks.

Everybody agreed and started working.

Just when Louis was about to leave the room, he turned around to Sebastian and Tommy and said , smirking,: "Oh Sebastian? If Tommy wants to go anywhere which isn´t where I am or the toilette, you are allowed to shoot him!"

"Very funny!", Tommy said and started working.

* * *

_**A/N: Really hope you liked it and again, I am so sorry :( Stay tuned for a new NOLA story tonight :) **_


End file.
